good day gone wrong
by CM-DC-HTTYD-ROTG-TMNT
Summary: A mission leaves nightwing and robin hanging off a bridge, and when all the ways of getting down without dying are taken away from them they have to try to hang on until backup comes, if they come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: hanging on for life

**This story contains mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own young Justice or any of the characters. **

I don't know how it came to this one second we were fighting a bunch of goons, now nightwing's holding onto the bridge and me making sure he doesn't let go. Normally if I was in this situation I would use my grappling hook to get down, but nightwing and I both lost our utility belts in the fight. To make matters worse my left arm has been severely injured and is rendered completely useless. I don't know how long nightwing will be able to hold on, and I don't know about you but i don't feel like taking a 60 foot drop to my death. Nightwing's trying to pull us up but it's to hard to with only one arm.

The goons have long gone by now and the bridge is closed so the only hope to get help is if the team finds us before we fall. The only problem with that is we never had a chance to push the panic button, and the team doesn't even know we went on a mission. We should have told someone we were going but we were the only ones in the mountain. We had no time to leave a note, but looking back at it we could have used our coms, thinking about it we should have brought our coms. If we survive this batman is going to kill us, we have already had one lecture about leaving our coms behind. Leaving them behind for a second time screams death. I'm brought out of thought by nightwing, "hey robin?"

"what?" I tried to say this confidently but it came out kind of soft.

"If i swing you do you think you will be able to grab the side of the bridge?"

"no, my left arm's to busted plus i have no feeling in my right hand so if i try i'll just fall."

I hear him mumble "shit" batman would kill him for cussing but i don't blame him. He knows he has to think of a way out of this quick. He may be strong but he can't hold on forever. I can't take the silence between us i need to think of something to say.

"do you think anyone knows somethings wrong?" I know the answer but i need to hear his voice.

"I sure they do, i bet they are looking for us right now" he gives me a slight smile. I know he's lying but his voice helps he stay calm.

"I wonder what Alfred is cooking for dinner?"

"When he hears about this he'll bake us a feast of all our favorite foods."

We have a five minute conversation about dinner knowing very well that we will ever eat again. It makes us feel better to keep our minds off of the situation we're in. Then I have a thought, There is no way i can get out of this alive, but if nightwing lets go of me he can easily pull himself up. He can live if i die. I'm yanked out of thought when I hear nightwing scream "SHIT" and we start to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: too close

* * *

We only fell a few feet before nightwing had managed to grab the bridge again, but this didn't stop me from screaming. I hate to admit it my I was panicking. I was crying and gasping for air for no matter how much I tried I couldn't get enough. Nightwing wasn't doing much better his heart rate had elevated higher then I thought possible.

"Robin, Robin you need to calm down, you need to take deep breaths." I looked at him and did what I was told.

"sorry." batman had not us not to panic even when things get rough. If he was here now I know we would be disappointed, then again if he was here we would be on the bridge not hanging from it. I start breathing normally again and I stop crying.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, i'm scared too?"

I look at him, "what are you scared about the most."

He gives my question some thought, "i'm scared about leaving dad behind, losing one son is hard enough but losing two at once would be too much for him."

I looked down and thought about the idea i had before we fell. I had forgotten to think about batman, and Dick is right losing two sons would be too much. I know what i need to do. I need to die in order to make sure nightwing lives. He needs to make sure batman doesn't blame himself for doing something wrong, and batman needs to make sure nightwing doesn't beat himself over letting go.

I look up at nightwing with tears in my eyes, "nightwing," Iholler.

"What," he looks at me puzzled to see me crying again.

"Dad's not going to be losing two sons."

"What do you mean he's not going to lose two..." he cuts off realizing what I mean. "Hell no i'm not letting go of you, there is no way in hell i'm letting go so forget about it."

"Nightwing you have too, there is no reason why we both need to die." I look up expecting to see him agreeing but instead he's crying.

"I can't let go, i can't lose another brother."

"and batman can't lose two sons." he looks at me and starts to cry harder.

"Don't you think i know that. Don't you think I know that he wouldn't be able to live without us, that his world will slowly crumble to pieces."

"Then why won't you let go."

"Because I won't be able to live without you," he pause's for a second, "Tim you're my baby bird, my best friend, and most importantly my brother. How would i ever let my brother die."

"Dick," I look straight at him, "why would i let my brother die when I know he can live?"

"Tim, I... I got to try to save us both, if I let go that means i'm wasn't strong enough to hang on. Dad would never be able to look at me again knowing I was too weak to save you."

"Dick dad will never think you are weak."

"yes he will i'll be weak for not holding on."

"Dick remember what Herman Hesse once wrote: some of us think holding on makes us strong,but sometimes it is,"

"Letting go." Nightwing finishes my sentence. He can no longer look at me.

"Dick it's time to let go, and when you get home you are going to tell dad that you did everything you could and that this was my decision. I know you will be sad but that's ok because you won't be alone. Wally helped you get through Jason dying and he will help you again. In turn you have to help beast boy, la'gaan, and blue. They haven't been through a team member loss before and they are going to need help. most of all you need to help batman and Alfred. You need to make sure they don't stand in my door way for hours at a time like they did with Jayson. You three need to get out and hang with friends. You need to talk to each other and make sure you don't leave any feeling bottled-up. Got it."

"..."

"Nightwing you need to promise me you will do this, please."

"Ok, I promise, and I promise that i will never forget you, my baby bird."

"And i will never forget you." we smile at each other for the last time. "on the count of three you let go, ok."

"Ok."

"One."

"Two."

I get a good look at him making sure the last thing I see is the person that I love the most. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and say "Three."

Dick does as he was told and lets go. The last thing I hear is him yelling, "TIM".

Then darkness.

* * *

**Fear not my friends there is one more chapter left of this story **


	3. Chapter 3

now for the conclusion

* * *

I bolt up into the sitting position crying yet unharmed. I can't understand, my left arm is killing me yet there is not a scratch on it, my body aches but nothing is wrong. Then it suddenly hits me and I remember everything.

Me in nightwing were in a failsafe a mission that was supposed to go wrong and one that we were meant to fail. Since M'Gann is better at controlling her powers we had decided to try and use her powers for more realistic training. unfortunately the same thing happened and we forgot it was fake. Unlike last time M'Gann didn't go with us and instead used her powers to watch and show everyone else in the tower what was happening.

I break out of thought and look around the room. I notice everyone is either stunned or crying. The adults are mostly stunned to see to members of the bat family balling their eyes out, while everyone else is stunned and crying because of the advents that just took place.

I look over at nightwing who is crying and just keeps repeating "I let him go i actually let him go." Batman embracing him trying to get him to calm down. Next i look at M'Gann who is crying into J'onn's chest and keeps repeating "i'm sorry, I am so sorry." I look back at nightwing who isn't doing any better then before.

Superman is next to me asking something but his words don't reach me i'm too focused on nightwing. I get of the table and walk over to nightwing the others notice this and watch my every move.

"nightwing," I pull him into the biggest hug I have ever given anyone. "I am so proud of you for letting go."

He stops crying and asks me a simple question, "what?"

"I'm proud of you for letting go, you kept you promise and you let go."

Batman surprises me and says, "I'm proud of both of you. Robin i'm proud of your decision to save your brother, and nightwing i'm proud of you for being strong and letting him go. I have never been more proud of you two in my life." He surprises me further by pulling us both in for a hug.

when we brake up Black Canary speaks up, "I want you two boy to talk to me later ok."

we both nod in agreement. when nightwing gets off the table M'Gann comes up to us and gives us both a hug and tells us she's sorry. We reassure her that none of this was her fault.

"I'm just sorry that you had to go through that I know that it all feels real." she has a point my arm does still hurt but the rest of me is fine, well I wouldn't go that far. M'Gann gives a small laugh and i realize she was reading my mind.

I look around the room to see that almost everyone has stop crying. I'm distracted by my stomach witch is now growing and I decide to speak up.

"You know I wasn't kidding, I wonder Alfred is making for dinner because i'm starving."

With that I receive a room full of laughs.

* * *

That's it for this story I hoped you liked it.


End file.
